Harry Potter meets the Doctor
by LaurenAnn123
Summary: Bit of a crossover fic. Harry meets the Doctor and Rose. Weirdness ensues.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Doctor Who. I make no money from the writing of this fic.**

**A/N: This was a lot of fun to write. Is also a bit AU. And contains spoilers for HP book 7.**

**A/N 2: ****MSN names are as follows:**

**Harry Potter:**

**Harry: Boy-Who-Lived**

**Hermione: I'm a bookworm – get over it!**

**Remus: FurryLittleProblem**

**Tonks: Remusismylife**

**Sirius: PadfootIsMe**

**Snape: TheGreasyGit**

**Doctor Who:**

**The Doctor: Just The Doctor**** (got this one from another fic)**

**Rose: Rosycheeks (got this from another fic)**

**Martha: DoctorInTraining**

**Mickey: Man-In-Havana (got this from School Reunion, series 2 episode 3)**

**Donna: TheRunawayBride**

Harry Potter meets the Doctor: MSN

**Just The Doctor** says: Hi Martha, doing OK?

**DoctorInTraining** says: Yeah, I'm good. I passed my exams!

**Just the Doctor** says: That's great! So you're a doctor now, just like me!

**DoctorInTraining **says: I should really change my screen name. Though it helps distinguish me from you!

[**Rosycheeks** has just signed in

[**Rosycheeks** has entered the conversation

**DoctorInTraining** says: Who's that?

**Rosycheeks** says: It's me, Rose.

**Just The Doctor** says: ROSE! You're back! Still working at Torchwood, then?

**Rosycheeks **says: Nice to see you too, Doctor. Torchwood's great. I've made loads of new friends, _and_ I've got my own psychic paper, and I've-

**Just The Doctor** says: Got a bit of time off, obviously, lol.

[**DoctorInTraining** has left the conversation

**Just The Doctor** says: Jackie coping all right?

**Rosycheeks** says: Mum's had the baby and all! Named it Andrea Rose Tyler. Dad's over the moon too.

**Just The Doctor** says: They'd better not start calling it Rose as well. One Rose is enough, thanks very much.

[**Boy-Who-Lived** has just signed in

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Hello? Who's this?

**Just The Doctor** says: Hello. I'm the Doctor.

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: I'm Harry. Er, excuse me for asking, but do I know you?

**Just The Doctor** says: Probably not, unless you watch Saturday evening TV. Anyway, did you say you're Harry? Harry who?

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Harry Potter. I'm really famous. Through no fault of my own.

**Just The Doctor** says: Really?

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Yeah.

**Just The Doctor** says: While we're here, can I introduce you to Rose? She was my sort of- companion, but then she got stuck on another world.

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Oh, sorry.

**Rosycheeks** says: Hi, Harry! Wasn't there, like, a book written about you, like, years ago?

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Probably, yeah. In my world, I'm really famous for defeating You-Know-Who...

**Just The Doctor** says: No, I don't know, sorry. Is this some kind of joke?

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: No, it's not. He's actually called Voldemort, but he's like, the most evil Dark wizard, so everyone in my world's scared to say his name.

**Rosycheeks** says: I _have _heard of you! That's why you're called The Boy-Who-Lived, isn't it? Because he couldn't kill you!

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Yeah.

**Just The Doctor** says: Rose, you're going to have to explain this to me. I don't get it.

**Rosycheeks **says: Lol, OK, then, Doctor, one crash course in everything Harry Potter coming right up. See you, Harry.

[**Rosycheeks** has left the conversation

**Just The Doctor** says: I'll maybe talk to you later, Harry, if I'm around. See you.

[**Just The Doctor** has left the conversation

[**FurryLittleProblem** has entered the conversation

**FurryLittleProblem** says: Harry? Were you just talking to someone?

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Yes, he said he was a doctor, Remus. Why?

**FurryLittleProblem** says: Do you think he knows anything about curing werewolf bites?

**Boy-Who-Lived** says: Ask him yourself, Remus. I'm busy.

[**Boy-Who-Lived** may not reply because their status is set to Busy

[**Remusismylife** has just signed in

**Remusismylife** says: Remus, come on! We have to take Teddy for a walk!

**FurryLittleProblem** says: He's a baby, Dora, not a dog.

**Remusismylife** says: Very funny, point taken. I _meant_ a walk in the _pram_. Now, be a good doggy and get your ass home _now_!

**FurryLittleProblem** says: Yes, Dora.

[**FurryLittleProblem** appears to be offline

[**Remusismylife** appears to be offline

[**Boy-Who-Lived** appears to be offline


End file.
